


In the Twilight of Oblivion

by rubylily



Category: Yami to Boshi to Hon no Tabibito
Genre: Background Femslash, Dreams, F/F, Gen, Mid-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for Hatsumi, Hazuki and Lilith find themselves in a dying world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Twilight of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Hazuki couldn't remember how many worlds she had visited with Lilith while in search of Hatsumi. A dozen? A hundred? How long had she been searching? It couldn't have been longer than a year, and yet…

Once she had asked Lilith how long they had been traveling together. Lilith had simply answered that guardians in love didn't feel the flow of time, and Ken, rather surprisingly, had said nothing.

Hazuki had then decided that time would remain frozen for her until she finally found Hatsumi.

The three of them - Hazuki, Lilith, and Ken - once more stood in a new world. The sun was unnaturally pale, and before them were sandy wastelands, and beyond that were the silhouettes of tall buildings. There were few signs of life; was this another empty world?

"Well, doesn't this place look dreary?" Lilith said as she took a step forward. "This is no place for the adorable Lilith!"

Hazuki's fingers tightened around her sword. "Is this another prehistoric world?" she wondered aloud.

"Nah, it's probably one of those really old worlds," Ken answered as he rested on Hazuki's head. "I doubt there's anyone left."

Lilith clapped her hands together. "Then there's no reason for us to stay here! Which is good, since this place gives me the creeps."

"No, we can't leave yet!" Hazuki yelled. "What if Hatsumi is hurt and needs help? Maybe there are some clues here…" Without waiting for Lilith to respond, she began walking forward.

Lilith let out a heavy sigh and put her hand on her hip. "Sheesh, you're so obsessed with a girl you barely know," she muttered. "Besides, if my sister was that hurt, she'd just jump to another world rather than wait around for someone to find her."

For the next several hours the three of them walked in silence, and a heavy air fell over the group. Eventually they crossed the sands and found themselves in what appeared to be an abandoned city, and the various buildings were hollow and crumbling. There were no signs of life, nor any indication of what this city had been. All the signs were worn and faded to the point of being illegible, and none of the buildings the group passed seemed suited for residency. In fact, while they almost appeared modern to Hazuki's eyes, she couldn't tell what they were made of or what they had been used for.

"What a strange place," Hazuki found herself saying as they walked past a dark alleyway.

"See what I mean?" Lilith said. "This world is just weird! Maybe it was beautiful once, but now it's not and Eve wouldn't be wasting her time here!"

Hazuki opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of something falling caught her attention instead. She drew her sword and pointed it at the alley. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Much to her surprise, what emerged from the darkness of the alley was a little girl. Her black hair was tied in a braid, and she wore a frilly, yet tattered purple dress.

Hazuki lowered her sword, her eyes wide in surprise. "A little girl…?"

Lilith approached the girl and knelt in front of her. "Hello there," she said in a gentle tone. "Are you lost?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, I'm not lost," she replied. "Are… are you travelers?"

"You could say that," Hazuki said, and she tried to force a smile as she sheathed her sword.

"Really?" The little girl smiled brightly as she seized Lilith's hand. "Then come with me, please!"

Lilith nodded. "All right," she said as she wrapped her fingers around the girl's. "My name is Lilith. What's yours?"

The girl's gray eyes were wide in excitement. "Sualesa!" she exclaimed.

"Azuma Hazuki," Hazuki replied.

"And I'm Ken!" Ken added as he raised a wing.

Sualesa stared at Ken intently. "Oh… she's so cute!"

"She? _She?_ " Ken flailed wildly. "I'll have you know I'm the handsomest man you'll ever met and I've got thirteen beautiful wives to prove it!"

"Oh, shut up," Lilith said with a huff. "She said you're cute, so you should be happy with that." To Sualesa, she said, "Well then, lead the way."

The group followed the little girl through a series of narrow streets and alleys. Although Sualesa seemed to know exactly where she was going, everything looked the same to Hazuki and she saw nothing that seemed like an identifiable landmark. The eerie silence also sent a chill down her spine - she heard nothing beyond her and her companions' breathing and footsteps. She couldn't even hear the wind.

What kind of world was this?

Soon the group stopped in front of a run-down building, one that almost looked like a temple or church but not quite. Sualesa pushed open the grand wooden doors, and inside was a group of at least a dozen women, the oldest of whom was quite elderly and the youngest was barely a teenager.

A woman with long black hair and gray eyes rushed up to Hazuki and the others. "Sualesa!" she yelled, her voice harsh. "What have I told you about going outside alone?"

Sualesa clutched Lilith's hand tighter. "But Mama, I finally found travelers!"

"Travelers?" the woman repeated, and she finally seemed to notice Hazuki and Lilith. "Oh, my…" She bowed her head. "Thank you for finding my daughter. My name is Menuli."

"I'm Lilith, and these are Hazuki and Ken." Lilith smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Hazuki remained silent. This group of women appeared alert and mostly healthy, although their clothes had seen better days. All of the women's gazes were focused on her and Lilith, and their eyes felt as if they were burning into their very souls.

A faint smile came upon Menuli's lips. "We have not had visitors for so long. Please, join us for dinner."

"Can't turn down a free meal." Lilith nudged Hazuki with her elbow. "Right, Hazuki?"

Hazuki simply nodded. "Yeah, sure."

It didn't take long to prepare the food - both Hazuki and Lilith had offered to help, but Menuli declined them - and dinner was held in a large dining hall. Hazuki's group and the women were all seated at a long table, with Sualesa sitting next to Lilith while Hazuki and Menuli sat across from and Ken was perched on Sualesa's shoulder. While they ate, the younger girls tried to ask Hazuki and Lilith question after question, but the older women hushed them. For the most part, though, dinner was uneventful.

But despite everyone's warmth and politeness, Hazuki still felt constrained.

After the meal, Hazuki left on her own, leaving Lilith and Ken alone with Menuli and Sualesa. She had been told she could wander where she wanted on the first story of the building, and that the second story was mostly composed of the sleeping quarters. As she explored the building, she eventually found herself at the main entrance, and she pushed open the heavy doors. She didn't intend to explore the city, but she did want fresh air.

As she stepped outside, she sat upon the steps and clutched her sword tighter. A sudden chill went down her spine, and she let out a heavy sigh. "What is this world…?"

"It's a dying world," came a male voice next to Hazuki, and when she turned her head, she saw Arya standing beside her, wearing a surprisingly simple suit.

Hazuki narrowed her eyes; why did he always suddenly appear like that? "What do you mean?"

Arya shrugged his shoulders. "It's just like I said - this story is coming to an end, so there are only a few pages left."

"Then what will happen to the people here?"

"Isn't that what all human beings wonder when they finish a book?"

Hazuki didn't reply.

Arya sat next to Hazuki, and there was a strange look in his eyes. "There are only a few things that can last forever, and none of them are tangible."

Hazuki bit her lip and turned her face away. Those words were like knives to her heart, and she couldn't understand why. "What do…" she began to say, but when she tried to glance at Arya, he was already gone.

Once more, she was all alone.

Hazuki leaned her head back and stared at the red sky. "Forever…" she whispered. "Hatsumi, where are you? Why did you leave me?"

How long had she been searching for Hatsumi? How much longer would it be until she finally found her?

* * *

While Hazuki was alone, Lilith sat with Menuli in the courtyard and Sualesa played with Ken by chasing him around the flowers. The courtyard was surprisingly full of plant life, as it was being used as a fruit and vegetable garden. The two of them were silent, and Lilith swung her legs back and forth in impatience as her mind filled with questions and she wondered which to ask first.

Finally, she spoke. "So what happened here? Was there some great war?"

"No, nothing as grand as that," Menuli answered as she shook her head. "I don't really know when it started. One day most of the men just suddenly died of some illness, it wasn't long before we learned it was happening all around the world. Many women died too, and the few men who survived, well, they weren't able to sire children. But even though there was no great war, nearly half the world's population suddenly dying did throw the world into anarchy. That was about eight years ago, and the last man I knew died a few years ago."

Lilith remained silent. Of all the answers she had expected, that had not been one of them. She had seen her fair share of dying worlds, but this was something quite different.

Menuli continued on. "I don't know how many people are left. We have no forms of communication left, and a journey across the wastelands to search for settlements that may or may not exist is too great a risk. Yet it is peaceful now, and we are able to grow food somehow. To be honest, I am simply thankful I can be with my daughter, and as long as we're together I don't mind seeing the end of the world."

"I can't tell if that's a hopeful or bleak way of looking at things," Lilith said as she stretched her arms.

A soft chuckle slipped from Menuli's lips. "Ah, who knows?" She turned to face Lilith. "That you didn't know any of that must mean you truly are from a different world."

Lilith gulped. While that wasn't something she really bothered to hide, it was strange to hear it spoken so openly.

Menuli laughed again, a quieter laugh. "I once had a friend who I'm certain was from a different world. She never said so openly - she couldn't, actually - but one day I saw her just disappear in a burst of beautiful light." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "She was quite a bit younger than me, but she understood me more than anyone else."

"When… when did she disappear?" Lilith asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shortly after I gave birth to Sualesa. I believe she had just turned sixteen."

Lilith dug her fingers into the flesh of her arms. "And was she mute? Did she have a huge forehead?"

Menuli stared at Lilith in surprise. "How do you…? Did you know her too?"

A faint, dark smile came upon Lilith's lips. "Once, a long time ago."

It was not an entirely truthful answer, but neither was it a complete lie.

"I… see." Menuli's gray eyes were wide and her hands trembled. "Is she doing well? Is she happy?"

Lilith bit her lip. How was she supposed to answer that? She hadn't seen her sister in centuries, perhaps even millennia, so how could she know if Eve was happy or not? "I don't-" she began to say, but she was interrupted when Sualesa suddenly jumped into her lap, and Ken flew lazily behind her.

"That kid's got energy," Ken said as he landed next to Menuli, his breathing heavy.

Sualesa giggled. "Lilith, play with me!"

"Ah, I might be a little too stuffed for that," Lilith said as she patted her belly.

"But that's no fun!" Sualesa pouted.

Menuli touched Sualesa's shoulder. "You shouldn't bother our guests like that," she told her daughter. To Lilith she said, "Are you tired? It is getting late."

Lilith looked up at the darkening sky, and already thousands of stars were visible. Eve had seen these same stars years ago, and Lilith smiled in spite of herself. "That does sound like a good idea," she said, and she stood up and took Sualesa's hand. "Why don't you show me to my room?"

Sualesa grinned. "You can share mine and Mama's room!"

"Now, now, our room isn't big enough for her and Hazuki," Menuli said. "We do have a spare room for travelers, although it hasn't been used in a while."

"Don't forget about me!" Ken added as he flew to Sualesa's shoulder.

"Of course I won't, Ken!" Sualesa giggled as she poked Ken's belly.

Ignoring Ken, Lilith said, "Sure, that's fine. I'll probably have the room to myself if Hazuki decides to spend all night brooding."

With those words, Menuli and Sualesa led Lilith and Ken back into the building and up a flight of stairs to the second story. As they walked down the hallway, Sualesa clutched Lilith's hand surprisingly tightly and stayed close to her. Lilith chose not to say anything, and Sualesa's hand was pleasantly soft and warm.

The spare bedroom was at the end of the hallway, and inside were simply two beds opposite one another. When Menuli and Sualesa left after bidding Lilith goodnight, she quickly prepared herself for sleep and climbed into one of the beds. It was clearer than she expected, and the sheets were rather soft. Yet she did not fall asleep right away, even as Ken did while he lay on the windowsill and snored.

It wasn't until midnight when Hazuki entered the bedroom. She said nothing, simply putting down her sword and getting into the other bed.

Lilith clutched the bed sheets tighter. "Hazuki," she finally said.

"What?" was Hazuki's only reply.

"Eve was here, years ago."

"Hatsumi was?" Hazuki jolted. "How do you know that?"

Lilith rolled onto her side, away from Hazuki. "Menuli told me. She's another in the long list of people Eve has left behind."

"Don't talk about Hatsumi like that! She's your sister, isn't she?"

Lilith let out a hollow laugh. "And yet she left me all alone."

Hazuki said nothing in reply. In fact, all Lilith heard were the rustling of sheets.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Goodnight, Hazuki," she said, although in a voice so low she doubted Hazuki even heard her.

Hours passed, and still Lilith couldn't fall asleep. She was almost relieved when she heard the door open, and then she felt a tiny hand on her shoulder. She rolled over and saw Sualesa standing over her.

"Lilith, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, and there was a strange, sad smile upon her lips.

"Of course you may," Lilith said, lifting the sheets for Sualesa.

Sualesa climbed into the bed and curled up against Lilith. "Hee, you're so soft and warm," she said with a quiet, gentle laugh.

"Why, thank you," Lilith said as she wrapped her arm around Sualesa. "It's nice to know someone appreciates the beautiful Lilith."

Sualesa drew closer to Lilith. "Will you be leaving soon?"

"Yes, we will," Lilith answered. There was no point in lying, especially not to a child.

"Oh… well, I'm really happy I met you, Hazuki, and Ken!"

Lilith couldn't help but smile, faint as it was. "Thank you, Sualesa."

Silence came over the two of them, and as Sualesa's breathing slowed and deepened, sleep finally overcame Lilith, and for once she slept peacefully.

* * *

That night Hazuki dreamed of Hatsumi for the first time in a long while. It was the memory of a summer day, one year ago.

In one way, it felt like only yesterday, but in another way it was merely a distant memory, a mix of what truly happened and what Hazuki had simply imagined.

She and Hatsumi sat upon a grassy hill, staring up at the star-filled night sky. The summer air was surprisingly cool, and Hatsumi rested her head against Hazuki's shoulder.

Moments like these weren't rare, but Hazuki still wished they could last forever.

Hazuki inhaled a deep breath, and her heart raced. "Hatsumi, have you ever been in love?"

Hatsumi stared at Hazuki with those beautiful red eyes, those same eyes that seemed to see right into her very soul…

Hazuki's face went bright red. "Ah, sorry, forget I asked." She clenched her teeth as she silently cursed herself. Hatsumi received plenty of love letters, so she probably did have someone she loved, but it would only lead to heartbreak - boys only liked her because she was mute and thus seemed easy to take advantage of.

Hazuki's fingers balled into fists. The truth was that Hatsumi was strong, even if no one else could see that strength.

Hatsumi touched Hazuki's shoulder. _Maybe,_ she signed. _What about you?_

"Ah…" Hazuki forced herself to meet Hatsumi's gaze. "I don't really know…"

She hated lying to Hatsumi, but what else could she say?

A faint smile formed on Hatsumi's lips. _Any girl would be lucky to be loved by you,_ she signed.

"Huh?" was all Hazuki could say. Hatsumi had definitely signed "girl"… Hazuki turned her face away. Was it already that obvious to Hatsumi that she wasn't interested in boys and was in love with another girl?

Hatsumi gently touched Hazuki's face and leaned in to press her lips against hers. Hazuki's eyes went wide in surprise - this was only a dream, but Hatsumi's lips felt so soft, so warm, and so real.

Even if this was just a dream, Hazuki wanted it to last forever.

_"We can't always be together, but even when that day comes, I'll always remember you. I love you, Hazuki."_

With those words ringing in her eyes, Hazuki opened her eyes.

The sun shone through the window, and she still lay in the bed she had fallen asleep in last night. She touched her lips; that had simply been a dream after all.

She sat up, and she saw that Lilith's bed was empty, and she didn't see Ken either. She got of bed and quickly got dressed, and with her sword in hand, she left the room.

No one here had batted an eyelash at her sword. In fact, no one had seemed to find her or Lilith strange at all. She was thankful not to be bothered with so many questions, but maybe it was odd to be so easily accepted.

As Hazuki walked down the hallway, she spotted Menuli, who smiled and nodded at her. "Good morning, Hazuki," she greeted.

"Good morning," Hazuki replied with a faint smile. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Menuli's smile softened. "That's fine. Come this way."

Hazuki followed Menuli down the stairs and then to the exit that led into the courtyard. The two of them sat upon the stone bench, and for a bit neither of them spoke. Finally Hazuki broke the silence. "Lilith told me you had a friend who disappeared one day."

"Yes, that's true," Menuli said, and she did not meet Hazuki's gaze. "She had beautiful long hair and red eyes. She was always so kind to me."

"What was her name?"

"Kintana." Menuli closed her eyes and let out a quiet laugh. "For some reason, I always wondered if that really was her real name or not."

"She had a lot of names," Hazuki said without thinking. "But that doesn't mean they were any less real."

"Hazuki, did you know her too?"

A small smile came upon Hazuki's lips. "I know her as Azuma Hatsumi. She took care of me, and we were always together."

Menuli touched Hazuki's shoulder. "Are you and Lilith searching for her?"

Hazuki nodded. "Yes, we are."

"I see." Menuli pulled her hand back. "I'm glad I was able to meet the two of you and learn a little more about my beloved friend."

Hazuki said nothing in reply. She didn't know what else to say, but before the silence could become too awkward, Sualesa had approached them.

"Mama, breakfast is ready!" she said, and then a confused expression came upon her face. "Huh? Where's Lilith?"

"I thought she was with you," Hazuki said.

Sualesa shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her since I woke up…"

Hazuki knelt in front of Sualesa. "Maybe she's back in our room. I'll go get her, and then we'll join you for breakfast."

Sualesa's eyes grew bright. "Thank you, Hazuki!"

Hazuki merely smiled. She got back to her feet and left the courtyard, and once she was inside the building, she climbed the stairs, and she didn't have to walk far before she saw Lilith and Ken.

"Hazuki," Lilith greeted, and there was a strange, dark smile upon her lips.

"Lilith!" Hazuki rushed toward her and Ken. "Where were you?"

"In the Great Library." Lilith crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted to see how many pages this book had left."

"What… what do you mean?" Hazuki frowned; Arya had already told her something similar.

Ken answered instead. "This world has about half a century left, maybe less, and then… it'll just be empty."

"But…" Hazuki's throat went dry and her body trembled. "What about all the people here? Can't you do something?"

Lilith's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so now you suddenly care about this world? Is it because Eve was here once?"

"Hey Lilith, don't you think that's kinda harsh?" Ken said. "I know you're frustrated, but…"

Lilith ignored Ken. "Why do you care so much about her anyway?" she continued to say. "She treated you just like everyone else, ditching you as soon as she got bored with your world."

"Shut up!" Hazuki yelled, seizing the collar of Lilith's shirt. "Don't talk about Hatsumi like that! I don't care what problems you have with her, I'm not going to stop loving her!"

"You're such a fool," Lilith muttered darkly, and she pried Hazuki's fingers from her shirt. Before giving Hazuki a chance to reply, she stepped past her and headed down the stairs.

Ken landed on Hazuki's shoulder once Lilith was out of sight. "She's just frustrated, so don't take what she says too personally," he said.

Hazuki sighed. "Go tell her Sualesa wants to eat breakfast with her."

"Sure, I'll do that," Ken replied, and then he flew off after Lilith, leaving Hazuki alone.

Hazuki didn't join the others for breakfast. Instead, she returned to the spare bedroom she had shared with Lilith, and for hours she was alone with her thoughts. It wasn't uncommon for her to spend nearly an entire day alone, but she was fine with it, even if she was sometimes lonely and bored.

She stared out the window, resting her chin in her hand. Outside she could see the sun shining upon the broken buildings, staining them red. How many worlds had she already seen? How many more would she see?

The Night Train. The distant past. An island with a lonely girl and her tiger. An alternate Japan. Even if she had long since lost count of the worlds, she still remembered them. They were all real.

Weren't they?

Hazuki let out another heavy sigh. If she was dreaming, she hoped she would wake up soon, so that she could see Hatsumi again.

Finally, hours later, Hazuki stood up and left the room. She headed to the ground floor and went into the courtyard, and there she saw Lilith sitting on the bench alone.

Lilith turned her head as Hazuki approached her. "Hello, Hazuki," she greeted.

"Lilith," was Hazuki's only reply.

Lilith let out a dark chuckle. "Keeping to yourself as usual, hm? Don't you ever get bored?"

"It's not that… Is there really no way you can save this world? Could you create a new one?"

"Not unless you plan on giving me a soul. But you're not that kind of person, are you?"

Hazuki said nothing. Was that supposed to be Lilith's idea of a joke?

Lilith sighed. "Hazuki, everything comes to an end someday. Only the Great Library is eternal."

Hazuki sat down next to Lilith. "What about you and Hatsumi?"

A soft smile came upon Lilith's lips. "I suppose to you humans we do seem immortal, but we can die too. Yamiyama did, and I was left all alone…"

"Lilith…"

"But as long as you're not alone, you can face anything." Lilith stared at the orange sky. "That's why this world will be fine, even when it reaches the last page."

"Oh, Lilith, Hazuki."

Hazuki and Lilith turned their heads, and they saw Sualesa and Menuli walking toward them. Lilith stood up to walk up to Sualesa and knelt in front of her. "Sualesa," she said in a gentle voice. "We're going to be leaving soon, so we have to say goodbye."

"Lilith…" Sualesa threw her arms around Lilith's neck. "I'll always remember you, so please don't forget about me!"

"I'll remember you too." Lilith patted Sualesa's head. "Thank you for putting up with us."

Sualesa smiled, even as her eyes grew moist. "I won't cry! I'll stay strong for you, Lilith!"

"It was nice meeting you two," Menuli said, and she bent over to lightly kiss Hazuki's cheek. "When you find her, give her that kiss for me, please."

Hazuki blushed as she stood up, but she still managed a smile. "I will," she promised.

Menuli took Sualesa's hand into hers. "We have to say goodbye now," she said to her daughter, and she bowed her head. "Goodbye, Hazuki, Lilith."

"Goodbye!" Sualesa exclaimed, and she wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Goodbye," both Hazuki and Lilith said, and they watched as Menuli and Sualesa left the courtyard. When they were out of sight, Hazuki and Lilith turned around to face Arya and Ken behind them.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Hazuki answered.

Lilith smirked. "I need to find that selfish sister of mine and give her a piece of my mind."

Thus the group was headed to a new world once more.

* * *

Whether it was dream or reality, as long as Hazuki was with Hatsumi, she was happy.

They sat underneath a tree, with Hazuki resting her head in Hatsumi's lap and Hatsumi played with her hair. It was just the two of them in this moment, under this unending clear blue sky.

"I love you, Hatsumi," Hazuki breathed. Would a day ever come when she could say those words clearly?

Hatsumi shifted and then bent over to light kiss Hazuki's forehead. "Thank you, Hazuki," she whispered, and her voice was more pleasant than Hazuki ever could've imagined.

Hazuki still dreamed. Someday she would find Hatsumi, and she would not lose her again. That was her only wish, and she would make it come true.


End file.
